Sirens In Love-A Poison IvyXHarley Quinn One Shot
by A Book to the Future
Summary: A little Christmas present for a friend of mine. What happens when Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn get locked in a cupboard? Only time, and a little edging on from Selina Kyle will tell. Complete, a One-Shot. If you don't like it don't read. Written very early in the morning, so hopefully this looks good.


Merry Christmas to my friend John! My gift to you is a one shot of one of your favorite pairings, Harley Quinn X Poison Ivy. Set in Gotham just after a little heist of the Gotham Sirens, Selina decides to keep Harley and Ivy together in one room. Note: I don't own DC.

Gotham. The city of debauchery, crime and corruption. A city where villains and anyone looking to make trouble could run wild, and people just didn't seem to care. No one seemed to know it more than a group of three women, who headed to a small, seemingly inconspicuous apartment by the harbor section of Gotham, each carrying a bag of stolen goods.

"Well, ladies-it seems our little venture worked out well in the end." The plant-like woman spoke, entering the apartment first with a slight toss of her red hair. "You bet, Red! And the best part-ol' Batsie didn't even show up!" Giggled the woman behind her, wearing a bit too much makeup and a harlequin outfit.

"Now, we can't get too excited-I'm pretty sure someone in the museum used their little brains to figure out where we went, but for now girls, let's enjoy ourselves." Said the last woman with a wink, wearing a catsuit.

All three women walked into a spacious sitting room, decorated with some rather exquisite jewelry-one could only guess that they were acquired through less than legal means.

The woman in the cat suit sat down on an arm chair, watching the Harlequin bounce around. "Ooh, Ooh, what can we do now? Maybe we can go an' draw out some heroes to play with!" She chirped, plopping down onto a sofa next to the red headed plant like woman.

"Maybe later Harley, but I think we can do something a little more fun right now-am I right, Selina?" Asked the plant woman with a sultry grin.

Taking note on how close Harley and Ivy were sitting next to each other on the sofa, Selina couldn't help but return a grin of her own, responding with, "Of course darling. In fact, I know just the thing-I have some wine in the walk in cupboard. Would you and Harley be dears and go get us some wine? A couple of bottles will do."

"Alright, Selina." Poison Ivy said, standing up from the couch in a stretch, the vines wrapped around her body stretching as she did. Harley followed after Ivy, bouncing on her toes. She was happy to just be her own self, and not have to worry about something like her old flame the Joker breathing down her neck.

However, while both Ivy and Harley assumed that their trip to the cupboard would be a quick trip, Selina had other ideas. Quietly walking behind the two women, a wide grin made its way across her face as she quietly closed and locked the door behind the two.

 _They really do like each other, a lot. But, when kittens get shy, putting them together always helps.._ Selina thought, returning to her spot on the arm chair.

In the cupboard, Ivy couldn't help but notice that the door clicked behind them when they walked in. Did they lock themselves in…?

"Hey Red! I think I see the wine that Selina was talkin' about, but it's on a higher shelf, can you reach it?" Harley asked, and Poison Ivy happily obliged, using some of her vines to pull down the wine bottles.

With the requested bottles in both of their hands, both women attempted to open the door, but to no avail, due to Selina's interference. Harley bit her lip in thought at this, and then attempted to pull at the lock frantically once more. "Hey! Let us out! We're stuck, Selina!" She called, hoping that her cat themed friend would unlock the door and let them out, but the only response was a slight laugh.

Sighing, Ivy slid down the side of the wall and onto the floor, knowing that Selina wouldn't just change her mind when she did something like this, watching Harley continue pulling at the lock. "Harley, I don't think she's going to let us out-you might as well sit down." Ivy commented, glancing up at Harley.

Normally, Harley didn't really enjoy closed spaces. But since Ivy was here with her, the psychopathic Harlequin sat down beside Ivy, returning her glance.

After a couple of moments of awkward silence, Harley spoke up, "Ya know, Red.. since we're here, we might as well talk to each other." Frowning at Harley's suddenly serious demeanor, Ivy decided to speak, "Talk about what, Harley?"

The other woman glanced down at her boots, and looked directly into Ivy's eyes. "Ever since you and Selina got me away from the Joker, I've been meaning to say thank you." She said, without her usual southern-ish dialect.

Ivy's frown turned into a small smile, and she placed her hand on her friend's knee."There's no need to say thanks, Harley. You needed to get away from such a dangerous situation like that, and we were happy to help you." She said. Pausing for a moment, Ivy spoke up again. "You know, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you and Selina for a while now." This time, it was Harley's turn to look thoughtful, her head tilted on a rather adorable slant. "What's up, Red?" She asked, curious as to know more.

Taking a breath, Ivy spoke up again, "I am.. bisexual. I have been for quite a while now during my career. I find both men and women to be quite attractive. And… you happen to be one of those people I consider to be attractive."

Harley couldn't help but blush when she heard those words. Red found her attractive? It was the same for her to Ivy, so hearing this brought her a sense of relief. "Can I make another confession too?" She asked, to which Ivy nodded, and the plant woman soon found her lips meeting Harley's in a kiss.

Both women broke apart after a few moments of keeping their lips locked with each other's, enjoying the taste of their sweet lips. After taking in a breath of air, Harley spoke, "I'm bisexual too ya know.. Have been for as long as I can remember. And since the Joker is no longer in da picture, I get to be with someone I've loved for quite a while, you know. You."

Ivy smiled at this, enveloping the other woman in her embrace. "I love you too, Harley." She said, and the two shared a kiss again, the lights in the cupboard dancing as they conveyed their love for each other. Or it was just Selina, who was standing in the doorway switching the lights that she strung up in the cupboard on.

"Purrfect." Selina couldn't help but say in delight as she watched her friends kiss, knowing all along, that these two sirens loved each other.

Hope you enjoyed it, John, and other readers!

-Lunar Pharaoh


End file.
